logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AxG
Evan EvanpF1 keeps on adding unnecessary links on the section and it had to be reverted multiple times.--Muzzarino 23:32, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Potential Hacker Alert Sorry for the urgent message, but User:Cathyxing11171111 created YTV@ and wrote "hi this is logopedia I am using a account I hack it". Worried we got a hacker on our hands. I urge you to please take care of this, very worried. Thank you so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:24, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Brit Awards Logo Fix Thanks so much for helping me with the Brit Awards 2016 logo, I truly appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Oh by the way, just a fair warning, Mateus2003 is back. There is another user, Mateusz11113, who just joined today as well. I am officially considering Mateus a known sockpuppet. Can I ask that you do something about him? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:18, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Hello again. I'm having more SVG uploading trouble with File:Snap Inc.svg. Mind if I please ask for your help to fix it? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Response Inkscape does not seem to work on my Mac anymore, so I end up having to search up images from Wikipedia to upload if there are any there. Sorry if this causes any inconvenience in the future. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:48, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Bridge TV Dance Please, rename Bridge TV Dance to Bridge Dance because of this. Itogi (talk) 10:38, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Done, also moved Bridge TV Classic to Bridge Classic per that source. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 10:41, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Northern Ireland Councils Thank you for creating the Northern Ireland councils pages - but, they did not need to be in both the 'Northern Ireland' and 'United Kingdom' categories (as the NI category is already in the UK category). I have/will remove the UK category from these NI town pages so as to keep the United Kingdom page relatively clutter free (which is remarkably is compared to most countries) - Hope you don't think I'm meddling ProfessorLogos (talk) 18:46, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Bunnings (UK) Somebody has renamed the Bunnings (UK) page in error - it needs to go back to Homebase - although Bunnings have bought Homebase, they have only renamed 1 site in St Albans for a trial (I know as I work for Homebase) - could you rename this back for me - I seem to have been removed as an admin (don't know why) so I am unable to. Thanks. MrLogos (talk) 20:11, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Intel Pentium 4 Extreme Edition has been produced before. Please restore it. Thank you. :) Oops. Sorry. Intel Pentium 4 Extreme Edition is back and please DO NOT EVER DELETE IT AGAIN. Thank you :) Bicycleride458 (talk) 00:24, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Ⅰ = Roman Numeral One Ⅱ = Roman Numeral Two Ⅲ = Roman Numeral Three Bicycleride458 (talk) 01:02, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank for you doing this - I have no real interest in becoming an admin again - simply don't have the time - (I was rather perplexed at this one though - he would berate other users (including myself, Wikia staff, and others) !! MrLogos (talk) 13:05, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Television Centre Please, rename BBC Television Centre into Television Centre because it doesn't belong to BBC anymore. Itogi (talk) 15:04, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the Disney Channel Original logo variant seen on the Aussie version of As the Bell Rings I need to talk this over with you and the other users incase they haven't noticed as I've been reported by MindsEyeTHPS for the logo I did not create myself, the Disney Channel Originals logo that was spotted on the third season of As the Bell Rings (Austrailia version) which aired in 2009. Here's the proof where that logo is located in that comes after the Crackerjack logo. The thread about the variant was created on CLG Wiki about the logo ENunn found on australiadisney's YouTube channel.Muzzarino 04:51, March 7, 2017 (UTC) There are more fake logos Hello AxG. I see that you deleted a lot of user-made logos. Thank you for that. But there still more fakes out there. Please deleted them. And remember: Keep Up the Good Work!!! Darkwing Brony (talk) 19:53, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Problem with SVG file I wasn't able to paste true SVG czech Nova TV from 1994 file. It was to have been blue-red logo and is blue. Rzeszyca (talk) 09:30, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Being an admin Will you please make me an admin? Thank you :) Bicycleride458 (talk) 07:39, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Stop removing my vector logo Why? It's the best I can do. It accuratelly 'fells like no one likes me now. These are the ones. :Any vector drawing should accurately depict the original the image: : :The SVG is not close enough to be called an accurately depiction, mainly due to its wobbly curves. -- '[[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:18, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::It's the best I can do, just respect me! :::If we have an SVG then we use it due to its better quality, the same same can also be said for the other way if a PNG/JPG is better quality than an SVG we use them. Your SVG does not improve the quality over the original, that's why I've removed again and again. If every person uploaded files like that quoting "It's the best I can do" then the guidelines of Logopedia are essentially worthless. ::::Not only that, it gives other vector-happy users an excuse to exercise their right to post lackluster "re-creations" of logos that were never seen or used in print and stationary outside of on-screen appearances. This is a logo repository, not a playground. Any further disrespect from you and your SVG friends will be met with extreme discipline. You have been warned. Snelfu (talk) 10:32, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Can I use this recreation that you can see on the right? Itogi (talk) 13:34, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The VCI (Video Collection International) logo isn't drawn correctly and is why I reverted the edit by [http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:PBS66Wikia PBS66Wikia]. However, my edit has now been reverted, please could you resolve this situation, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 14:34, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :@PBS66Wikia: Consider this as your final warning, I've just seen and reverted your edit to Viacom 18 based on the SVG you've added, compare the original (top) with your SVG (bottom): -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:57, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME! :::Emotion is something that does not show well when written, all that is asked is that you confirm to the guildlines, and make sure that logos are accurate, even if that means just uploading a PNG, rather than trying to recreate it to SVG. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:27, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Message from Bicycleride458 Wait a minute! Would you please add my admin rights'''a and '''bureaucrat rights on my account? Bicycleride458 (talk) 21:41, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :No, I've already told you what to do on your talk page. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 10:02, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I will just have to fuck you in the ass with my penis. Bicycleride458 (talk) 02:12, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::That tears it. Forcing people to make you an admin is one thing. But sexual harassment to get your way... big mistake, pal! Consider yourself blocked! Snelfu (talk) 02:35, March 23, 2017 (UTC) On March 20, 2017, the account "Bicycleride458" got (30 days) scheduled to be deleted. Bluescluesrockbyebear (talk) 02:58, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Bicycleride458 does not want to reactivate his account at all. Bluescluesrockbyebear (talk) 03:14, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :Using another account whilst blocked is also wrong. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 09:52, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Will you please delete all the redirect pages for me? Noatempoepedi (talk) 20:14, March 28, 2017 (UTC) STV North Hello, User:Itogi keep reverting my version of the 1989 ITV Grampian logo even though it is far more correct than the previous SVG, can you help, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 14:45, March 31, 2017 (UTC) WHY!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, THAT'S NOT NICE TO THE GLOBAL TANTRUM PAGE!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIIIIISSS!!!!! Hey man. Hey man, There is a page on a short lived Frisky Dingo spin-off The Xtacles , can you add an image? Why I'm Not Adding Any Images? Because I always try to insert an image, but it doesn't work, How do I make it stop? Does these themes are needed? Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 10 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 11 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 12 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 13 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 14 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 15 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 16 Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the number 21 I've saw those themes popped up in last few days, but those are almost entirely a television station list in a channel number, in fact, I think that only single number are allowed to be a theme, as there will be a tons of themes if we allow to have all of the double-digit numbers. CoryG5 (talk) 13:33, April 8, 2017 (UTC) The admin thing On Logopedia:Requests for adminship, I can't find on how to be an admin there. Shapekaka (talk) 00:47, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Bureaucrats are allowed to make other users admins. Two requests One thing, could you go review my adminship request and grant me the rights as there is one vote and it has passed the expiration date? Another thing, I can't revert the page name back to where it was after a vandal renamed the LoveFilm page to a userpage which I've attempted to fix it and no success as it told me I don't have permission to move it back to it's original name, So could you revert this page please?Muzzarino 22:59, April 9, 2017 (UTC) To answer your question from a year ago... When you were asking me the following question: "What Movie theater and movie did you took a Universal Parks and Resorts ID?" It was at an AMC Theater at the end of Illumination's Sing (2016). I did see my capture removed which could've been because I didn't answer that question in time... MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 01:43, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Picture Viewing Hello again. It's been a while since we've talked, how are you? Anyway, I have recently been having trouble viewing images in galleries today or they just do not look right. I do not know how to properly explain, but if you are aware of this please let me know and I hope this situation can be fixed. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:28, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, they are SVG images. In fact, I tried to upload a few last night, but they were either not displaying right or corrupt. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:48, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Reviewing adminship request How do I review your adminship request and grant you the rights? Alberte919 (talk) 09:14, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Offensive Page Blankings Hello, sorry to bother you, but the user DeadNigurStorage has been blanking out articles and replacing them with heading with offensive language, specifically the N-word. I am deeply offended by this, and ask that you permanently ban this user from Logopedia. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:24, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Regarding 's notorious content replacements The aforementioned user has been replacing many pages with this video. I marked that video for deletion since it's of course deemed unsuitable and inappropriate for LP. I also reverted many of his inappropriate edits. I even saw a user report for him and gave him his only warning to stop vandalism but won't refuse so. I feel it's best if you block him immediately for life and remove the video I mentioned in the beginning of this conversation. Also be sure to report him to Wikia/Fandom if you can. Thanks! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 01:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) How you have been an admin How did you be an admin? Roastpigp (talk) 21:01, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Group membership Please change the for Hamburgerpatty6 to administrator. Roastpigp (talk) 21:04, April 23, 2017 (UTC) VCI I did this VCI recreation. Shall I add it on the VCI page? Logos 16:58, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Roman numerals Although they're in Unicode, why shouldn't I use them as they're hard to type on a standard keyboard? Getready416 (talk) 23:19, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :To give you a heads up AxG, Getready is a sockpuppet of the previously banned accounts on Wigglepedia which include THE CREEPYS, Intelhighway (who asked another bureaucrat who made him an admin and I've stripped it), Alberte919 (which is another user that got admin'd there too) and a slew of sockpuppets created to do such problems there and some here. I'm thinking he shouldn't be welcome on Logopedia as he keeps creating multiple accounts to lie that he's not a sockpuppet and gets away with the damages he did to the Big Red Car video article on the Wigglepedia when his/her edits were reverted for a good reason.--Muzzarino 23:30, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Request User Viki0504 doesn't follow Guidelines. So it will be necessary one month ban. For relaxation. --Pepek94 (talk) 13:24, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Can't change M&S Foodhall- to M&S Foodhall I made a new page on M&S Foodhall (M&S's larger Simply food range) and I have made a bit of a mess of it :(. I accidentally added a hyphen to the page title but it won't let me remove it. Please could you change it, thanks :). AutoUnder (talk) 20:20, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Rename help! I need help renaming The Splat to NickSplat again because of a vandal and it is giving me errors. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/The_Splat 20:21, May 13, 2017 (UTC) ITV I uploaded a much more accurate version of the generic ITV logo for use on the pages ITV (UK TV channel) and ITV plc. However because it is not an SVG it keeps being reverted to the vastly inferior SVG which has many wrong proportions. Once again can you help resolve this situation, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 12:03, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, i've fixed that ITV logo. Itogi (talk) 12:15, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Keyworth Connection presentation KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:33, May 23, 2017 (UTC)Here is my logo presentation: :It's a local bus route that's not exactly worth a slider inclusion. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:48, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Alert We need infinite blocks for these users: Victor Deivite 4, MateusTh1992 and ZXTV. All of them are sockpuppets of various users, and they should be blocked immediately. We've already tried to go reporting on the User Reports, but the reports are rarely answered. L''u''m''o'' 19:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Trent Barton SVG logos: KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:02, June 6, 2017 (UTC)Could you convert the PNGs into SVGs, please? Here are the ones that you need to do: The Cotgrave, Ilkeston Flyer The Keyworth, The Mickleover, (2009, and 2016 logos) The Nines, The Ninety, Royal Derby, Rainbow 4 (2005 logo) Rainbow 5 (2003 logo) Rainbow 3 (2005 logo) Rainbow 2 Rainbow 1 (2004 logo) 1A (UK bus service) (all logos) 101 (bus service) (all logos) 141 (UK bus service) (all logos) 23 (UK bus service) (all logos) 27 (UK bus service) (all logos) Hello Thanks for blocking Mateus, he had to be stopped since a while. Now all we need is to block Victor Deivite 4 (sockpuppet of infamously-known Victor Deivite) and ZXTV (possible sockpuppet of Bitriquadri, and also using a sockpuppet account called SSTV). L''u''m''o'' 21:34, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Teen Nick > TeenNick Can you delete the disambiguation page TeenNick so I can rename the Teen Nick page as "TeenNick"? Because Wikipedia's page for the channel formats it that way, and I think it must be the official formatting of its name. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 14:31, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and moved the page. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 14:37, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Problem with TVP1 commercial jingles' visibility I can't see commercial jingles on TVP1/Other page. User:Rzeszyca User talk:Rzeszyca Rzeszyca 06:31, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure what you’re saying, but all the images under the ‘Commercial jingles’ section are visible for me. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 08:07, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Probably I have problem with my computer. User:Rzeszyca User talk:Rzeszyca Rzeszyca 13:18, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Would you help me so that I shall see my files in my computer? User:Rzeszyca User talk:Rzeszyca Rzeszyca 11:04, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Sad Barney Like Digifiend create-protected You Don't Know What the Baby Blue, can you please also create-protect the titles Sad Barney, Adventure Clock Productions, and O in Pickles. Oreat (talk) 20:51, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Please also create-protect the Spite (soft drink) title for the same reason as the other four titles i mentioned (including the already protected title You Don't Know What the Baby Blue). Oreat (talk) 20:43, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Please also read the Category:Candidates for move page and move all of the pages in that category into their better but new titles mentioned on the move template except for what the new title is worse than the current title. Oreat (talk) 20:58, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Please Block another user i found called , because he's another account from Bicycleride. L''u''m''o'' 21:42, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Video Collection International User:PBS66Wikia keeps adding poor SVG recreations to Video Collection International. May you restore the page and then lock it from further editing if possible, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 11:12, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Heya AxG, I run a Divergent Fanon Wiki and I was wondering if you could maybe do me a favor. I was wondering if you could make/use a current Divergent logo for the wiki. I ain't any good at the whole computer design but just so you don't have to check on admin dashboard it has to be 250px x 65px at the very most. I was just wondering if you could do this for me and I know it's kinda weird but oh whale haha. Thanks in advanced Sakky was here - had to create my own sig, my proper sig won't work on this wiki haha Why do you keep removing the logo variants I uploaded? Ferbbot88 (talk) 15:40, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Page protection Digifiend has create-protected the You Don't Know What the Baby Blue page. Please create-protect the titles Sad Barney, O in Pickles, and Adventure Clock Productions for the same reason Digifiend create-protected You Don't Know What the Baby Blue. Johnisawsome (talk) 22:12, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Requests for protection Oh no, You deleted my Logopedia:Requests for page protection page. How do i request a page protection when there's no active admins at the moment. Oreat (talk) 19:17, June 29, 2017 (UTC) The three page titles Johnisawsome wanted to be protected. If no admins are active enough to protect them, we will leave them unprotected. Oreat (talk) 19:19, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Also, creating inappropriate pages makes adminship on Logopedia more active. Oreat (talk) 19:22, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Do we create project pages or templates without a proposal? Please better create-protect the titles Sad Barney, Adventure Clock Productions, and O in Pickles for the same reason Digifiend protected You Don't Know What the Baby Blue. Oreat (talk) 19:25, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Please also create-protect the Logopedia:Requests for page protection title. Oreat (talk) 19:26, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :The best place is to add , and discuss on talk page, and inform an admin. I'm not going to protect every page, vandals will only create another page. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:31, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Since there are no very active admins on Logopedia, i'm going to ask all admins. Oreat (talk) 19:32, June 29, 2017 (UTC) If there are no active admins, how do i request create protection. Oreat (talk) 19:35, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :There are active admins, It's far easier to ask on an admin's talkpage due to email notifications, but we are also volunteers, we have other things to do and can't respond straight away. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:38, June 29, 2017 (UTC) After i tagged those three needed-tobe-protected titles for create-protection, you deleted those pages. Please create-protect the titles i tagged for create-protection, and don't block me unless alternative accounts of blocked users should also be blocked. Oreat (talk) 19:50, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Better create protect the repeatedly recreated page titles Sad Barney, Adventure Clock Productions, and O in Pickles. And don't block me if i'm a good contributor unless accounts blocked as another account should also be blocked. Oreat (talk) 19:56, June 29, 2017 (UTC) A Chat Hello again. Saw your montage for File:SyFy Montage.png, loved it! Word of advice, though, that slider does not really seem to get updated often. Just wanted to put that out there for your information. Also, I'm very concerned about the amount of sockpuppets here. It seems as if a lot of user reports since September haven't been put into the answered reports section. I also want to mention the users User:Victor Deivite 4 and User:Yroneide214 that are known sockpuppets that haven't been banned yet (and you know I'm such a big fan of them). These are just some things that I have noticed, I kindly ask that you take care of them if possible. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:36, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Help rename page Can you rename it back to Blues Clues? http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Fuck_You Famouslogos9098 (talk) 00:46, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Plus rename it back to Blues Room! http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Blowjob Famouslogos9098 (talk) 00:48, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :It keeps doing it and it's becoming a major problem. He's also been doing it on the Nickelodeon and Blue's Clues wikis and it never stops.--Muzzarino 01:04, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I see a bad word on the article Blue's Clues but the old logo part says a bad word. And also the Blue's Clues book beginning and end remove the bad word you are the admin. Also I was thinking a about Blue's Clues but those two swear words F and You remove I found it I Googled the Blue's Clues Logo of seeing a Goanimate video its the clue but I thought it was wrong but it was wrong, now it's blocked but a mistake that anyone can't edit/remove the bad word(s) but you or the admins. On the Dell Wiki A vandal has vandalized the "Dell" page, the "Dell series Latidude" page, the "Dell Latitude E610" page, and the "Dell Latitude" page. Shape Cock ka (talk) 17:57, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :That's the Dell Wikia, not Logopedia. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:03, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for getting good SVG logos for ooVoo, I really appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:50, July 7, 2017 (UTC) User Harassment Issue Hello again, sorry to bother you, but User:JadenR2016 is taking time out of his way to harass me on the Oxygen (TV network) history and on my talk page. Can I kindly ask that you take care of this user? I am appalled by the way he treats me. Thanks so much again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:41, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you so much for protecting the page, I really was upset after being harassed in the page history if you haven't seen yet and on my talk page too. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:40, July 9, 2017 (UTC) The LoveFilm page A vandal has vandalized the LoveFilm page. An ass is a place (talk) 12:10, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Donovan Patton Joe, Noah, Logopedia Every time we delete his vandalism, he puts it back. You need to block Donovan Patton Joe, Noah, Logopedia now! ChimaTronX (talk) 21:05, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :This sockpuppet is known as one of the Plastic Gloves accounts who never wants to stop coming back. I'm thinking we need to figure out a way to get Travis and Clay from "Wikifoundry" to get involved with Fandom to get that person arrested so that way there won't be anymore accounts made by the sockpuppeter.--Muzzarino 21:18, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Sky Sports presentation: RYR99 (talk) 15:11, July 16, 2017 (UTC)If my presentation is an awful design, then, what is there that needs to improve?RYR99 (talk) 15:11, July 16, 2017 (UTC)? :No logos should appear in the bottom quarter, as that is obscured with the slider menu. Most of the logos were stretched, and at least two logos were wrongly coloured. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:51, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Um... Do you think you should block User:Poopoonuggies? Because he's been adding a lot of unnecessary images to news station pages' galleries. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 16:24, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :I've placed a message on their talk page about duplicate images, but I wouldn't go as far as a block. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:31, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Now he's harassing me on my talk page. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 19:17, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::He's reported for the insulting comments he made on talk pages including his own. What you can do if a user is doing that kind of behavior is to report it in the reports page and have the admins deal with it.--Muzzarino 19:23, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Andy sockpuppets and adminship I was wondering if you can have a discussion with the other admins about the promotion to adminship and consider it since I've kept on making reports against Andy for making multiple accounts to bypass bans and the only Andy sockpuppet account that hasn't been automatically blocked was Andy865323.--Muzzarino 16:52, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Also, should the YTP page be restored? I noticed Andy created a page of it and it's one of the types of mashups that are on YouTube which was brought up and gone widespread a long time ago.--Muzzarino 17:31, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Take care of these two Jaydn Gre and Jaydn Gr, both are sockpuppets, and i'm really suspicious they are linked to Joymareeford, due to their activity mostly on Australian pages. L''u''m''o'' 02:29, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Header Done what you suggested, changed the superscript text in the header to a tagline. If you don't like it, feel free to change it at , under the Wordmark tab where it says Community name. Someone to block Have tried and failed to deal with User:Alp Picture Entertainment - he is yet another timewaster - pointlessly adding categories to pages, even after being told not to. If you could block him, that would be much appreciated as due to my long absence last year, my admin responsibilities seem to have been taken from me.MrLogos (talk) 12:02, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Fix a rename! Plz renme it to Narmal please. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Nawmall Famouslogos9098 (talk) 02:16, July 29, 2017 (UTC) ITV template May you change this template so that the ITV channel link is correct, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 11:11, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Navagation box for Columbia Pictures. Is it okay if it gets made? LA Nickelodeon pages Vandalism!! Some racist guy renamed Nick at nite latin america to N at Night he used the N word i fixed the name but for some reasons the icons dissapeared... and i will fix nick 2 :He never stops, I wish there was something we can do to stop this.--Muzzarino 23:17, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Fandom is now automatically blocking their account, plus I’ve starting move protecting the articles for new and unregistered users. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 08:21, August 12, 2017 (UTC) More Vandals Sorry to bother you again, but just thought I'd let you know that there seem to be some more unanswered reports on Logopedia:User Reports. If you could see what you could do about it, I'd appreciate it, thank you again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:19, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey which is the original Hunter account so i can report it to VSTF? Cheetos7 Sockpuppetry page I found a sockpuppet creating a fake page, just look at the newest edit. Logos 20:09, August 31, 2017 (UTC) eHarmony Hello, I didn't mean to undo your work of getting an SVG image on EHarmony, but I found a horizontal JPG image for it. If you wouldn't mind finding a SVG image for the logo I just uploaded, File:Eharmony 2017.jpg, I'd appreciate it. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:19, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Page name revert needed Could you revert the titles moved by this returning vandal shown in this and the other user logs? I can't revert them as it gives me an error message when attempting to change it back.--Muzzarino 10:53, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :It happened the second time by Chubby Checker Restaurant after it was reverted. Could you fix it and the next time it happens even if we have to ask you again to revert the article names back, to remove the ability to rename pages for non auto-confirmed users.--Muzzarino 13:24, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I am sick to death at this, whilst things have improved and these vandals are blocked after a short time, they still in that time move pages, I have sent a message to staff about removing page moves for non auto-confirmed users, I doubt me asking alone will get this done, and we would need consensus across Logopedia, one idea is to open a forum discussion. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 14:00, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I made an open discussion about it here so that way you and the others can agree that it should be restricted to auto-confirmed as a reference to the non-stop move page vandalism attack against this wiki. Also, could you highlight the thread since it's an important thing that needs to be discussed through?--Muzzarino 14:24, September 8, 2017 (UTC) My Solution to the Sockpuppetry Issue Hello, I assume you are aware of the discussion started by Crazy Muzzarino, Thread:400228. I thought of another solution to the vandal issue if you read my post in the forum. I would really like to talk to you about this, so if you get a chance, please message me on my talk page. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:40, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for giving both of us admin, but could I also have bureaucrat rights as well please?--Muzzarino 19:11, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Thank you so much for promoting me to an administrator. It really means a lot to join the team and I will do the best I can to help take care of Logopedia. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:15, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ITV Cymru Wales I am not willing to participate in another edit battle, may you please undo PBS66Wikia change to the ITV Cymru Wales page to my last edit please. Surely anyone can see the SVG is highly inferior to my correctly drawn PNG. Thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 06:41, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I've fixed the logo. Itogi (talk) 07:26, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, may you fix the text as well? It is a slightly straightened up and modified Palatino Italic (the U and S are noticably different). SouthernDesign (talk) 07:31, September 10, 2017 (UTC) To AXG. I am afraid the person mentioned above has not modified the image to meet the standard of my PNG and has also used incorrect text for an ITV Granada 1989 logo. May you please revert these images to my respective PNGs please, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 13:31, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Bureaucrat Promotion and Logopedia Upgrades Hello again. Thanks again for the admin promotion, I can't thank you enough for it. Since then, Crazy Muzzarino and I have been communicating through e-mail, and we would like to ask you again if you could promote us to bureaucrats as well. As I keep saying, vandalism is getting much worse, and we would like to promote other users who deserve to have the status for meeting the requirements. In addition, we would also appreciate it if the message wall became an official feature on Logopedia. I know it was earlier today, but it is gone, oddly. Please get back to one of us as soon as you can about this. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:31, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome for the adminship, however admins are not automatically recruited as bureaucrats straight away, any promotions that need to be made will be made by a bureaucrat, I'd wait for a few months first. I disabled the message wall, whilst the message wall is ideal for those new wikias, unfortunately it hardly adds anything that we already have with the standard talk pages, what's more is the fact that every message made so far whether it's ongoing or not on the talk pages is swiftly 'archive' onto another page which is not ideal to quickly see whether that user has been warned before. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:04, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::That is completely understandable, thank you for letting me know. I also want to let you know that MindsEyeTHPS is now eligible to become an administrator as well. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:15, September 10, 2017 (UTC) sigh Can you tell me when we'll stop hiring admins? --sans the lazy skeleton (talk • ) 01:45, September 11, 2017 (UTC) About the Above Comment I have been offended by the above user's comment and recent behavior. I gave him a warning on his talk page about the issue. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:07, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Countdown A user is repeatedly vandalising the Countdown page, may you rectify this? SouthernDesign (talk) 06:42, September 20, 2017 (UTC) My purpose Is there a reason for myself to be constantly being messed about on this Wikia? Two specific users are vandalising many pages by replacing perfectly good PNG images with awful SVGs and nothing is being done about it. Even when I do upload SVGs, these are still being replaced with awful versions. There doesn't seem to be a reason for one to stay here anymore if this continues. I would like to see both of these persons indefinitely banned or at the very least greatly told off, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 07:05, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Issues Crazy Muzzarino is attempting to ruin this Wikia by chaning the basic theme/design of the webpages. Saying it is 'trash'. The user has alredy changed the page fonts from the basic and readable Arial to something else which looks unsightly and hard to read. I'd highly reccomend the user not be an administrator if the users inisists upon these changes and without consultation with other users includingly prominent users such as you and myself. Please at least revert the changes the user has already done, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 06:52, September 24, 2017 (UTC) An FYI Just so you know, I've came up with some changes to make Logopedia get special themes and a user above is complaining about it and I didn't change the font for users to complain about and I also do need to let you know that Logopedia in years hasn't got any special themes such as with halloween appearances and anything to honor/celebrate a holiday. To make this less to no harsh, don't remove my administrative status and not consider any decorations as vandalism. If a user complains about any of that being changed back because they don't like it, ask them to accept it.Muzzarino 06:58, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Crazy Muzzarino This person is becoming out of control. I have filed a user report, I hope it receives great consideration. Thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 17:23, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :As you can see below, this person really is becoming a nuisance. All users have a right to file a report against a user, even if that user is an administrator. One will not tolerate this situation for much longer. I am a well respected member of this Wiki having made many thousands of edits, making new pages which others would not think of creating. Fidning and recreating many rare logos. Please do not let one manical person ruin this for us all, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 17:27, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::This person has 'rejected' a user report about himself which is not right. He needs immediate banning. SouthernDesign (talk) 17:30, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Beta logos To make this clear, I've warned SouthernDesign for removing beta logos from the Sonic 2 page. I told him this documents logos from the beta versions of anything like games, software and a lot of other stuff even if this does final versions. If he complains about it, then let him know it was dumped by a user who has the beta version of the game like Knuckles in Sonic 2 (the prototype 0524 which doesn't have the Knuckles in text above) and don't take action against me and if it continues, then block him. What's wrong with the user is that it's being stubborn because it doesn't want that on the page (because it wasn't intended for consumers) and that's not a reason it should be removed unless that version doesn't exist meaning that nobody dumped it from the rom. Also, reject any reports that come from him in the reports page. I've protected the page to prevent edit warring over the beta logo that was like that before it got that in the later versions.Muzzarino 17:24, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :One other thing, he's banned for making a false report for protecting the page when it was protected to prevent edit warring.--Muzzarino 17:35, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I’m not enjoying this constant back and forth between you two over the past couple of days, I need to hear both sides of the story here, please it’s one image! Yes we do post beta images, I’ve been doing so with the iOS 11 betas. But please drop the attitude and name calling both of you, and take a time out! -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:42, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I’m on AxG's side of this, I want both sides of the story, but name calling is wrong. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:46, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I agree with both AxG and NYC. I hate to say it, Muzzarino, but your attitude and behavior towards your fellow peers is unacceptable in this group. Also, telling members to accept things without consulting the other admins was out of line as well. I hate to pull rank, but one more outburst like this out of either of you two and you'll be relieved from your duties. That is all. Snelfu (talk) 08:44, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::@Snelfu, For the beta stuff, the reason that it was going on is because there was misunderstanding regarding the subject of that said Knuckles in Sonic 2 logo (which didn't have the banner on top until the later version) and I had to protect the article to disallow edit warring accordingly. Hopefully any issue with him and I on a fight over anything will never happen again. For the other, got it.--Muzzarino 10:40, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Problem Solving Please check out my most recent comment on Smallville Wikia, as I discussed the issue with SouthernDesign. Also, apparently he still cannot edit, and I had trouble fixing it, so if you can fully unblock him, that would be appreciated. Thank you so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:32, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Recent Forum I would like to invite you to comment on my forum, Thread:405052. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:53, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Sky Rebranding? Hi, just out of curiosity, I noticed you helped in adding rebranding for the Sky networks besides the sports channels this past summer. Can I kindly ask when this rebranding is taking place? Thanks. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:07, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :They've not announced any exact dates at the moment, but we've been seeing hints of them being used. The new Sky 1 (or should that be 'Sky One') logo first featured on a promo for Sing: Ultimate A Cappella which airs tonight, but that's not conclusive if it's tonight. For more info see the thread at TV Forum. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:38, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Interesting. I actually visited London back in July and I was there the day of the Sky Sports rebranding, so I could believe that. Thank you for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:25, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Alexintel75544 (talk) 13:43, October 13, 2017 (UTC)You are an monster!Alexintel75544 (talk) 13:43, October 13, 2017 (UTC) You are a destroyer. Alexintel75544 (talk) 13:48, October 13, 2017 (UTC)You are an monster, not fixing pages, you are removing innoncent photos and more. you are getting blocked someday.Alexintel75544 (talk) 13:48, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Not so fast Alexandra! Because we're here to stop you little sockpuppet from becoming a member if you're not welcome here.--Muzzarino 13:57, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I am the fixer, you however uploaded, duplicates, end-credit logos. All of which are unnecessary. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 14:10, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Would you be able to fix the mess with the Apple pages please? user RainbowUnited123456 has been making unnecessary name changes and i am not able to revert them. They have renamed Apple to Apple Inc and Apple/Logo Variations '''to '''Apple Inc/Other. The page Apple was then made into a disambiguations page (totally unnecessary), which i later renamed to Apple Disambiguations thinking i could then rename Apple Inc. to Apple again (I could not.) I fear trying to revert them myself could make a bigger mess. (I'm still not fluent with Logopedia) Thank you, DDN7 (talk) 10:49, October 14, 2017 (UTC) About Logovis Could you please tell Logovis to unprotect the WB "Home Entertainment" page so we can change the name back to Warner Home Video and delete the "Home Entertainment" photos? Because the Wikipedia page on it says nothing about it changing its name. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 00:47, October 16, 2017 (UTC) For AxG Hello, AxG. Please block Rita the Fox, have a big trouble on Pro TV logos. --CatalinMetro Ebanjo's edit to Disney Classics article Speaking of this edit he made on that disney article, is that a legitimate edit or just some destructive edit? If it's not constructive, then should I revert it?--Muzzarino 12:31, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :I would say it's ok, they're just removing some duplicates from what I see, although I would put some of the language versions back. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 12:49, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Sockpuppet found I just found a user named Zowiepolie456 who created a page named Dora. Can you block him/her? (talk) ( ) 17:01, October 20, 2017 (UTC) DreamWorks Do you think you could help me rename the DreamWorks page and its subpages as "DreamWorks Pictures" (since that's the full name of the company) and the DreamWorks Animation SKG page and its subpages as "DreamWorks Animation" (since that's the actual name of that company)? Tjdrum2000 (talk) 15:23, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Hughes Entertainment Can you find the Hughes Entertainment trailer variant for Home Alone (1990) for meRyan Neely (talk) 21:51, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Problem with "Polsat/Idents" template visibility. I can't see "Idents" template in "Polsat" page, because I can see "1985-1992" inscription.Pololatvietis (talk) 09:04, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Sonic Hacking Contest Sonic Hacking Contest. Should Logoedia really be proting the unauthorised modification of official video games. In any case, I doubt Sega officially permits such activity and competition concerning this activity. Should this page be removed? PS, ensure a previous incident doesn't occur just because they cannot have their own way, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 08:31, November 6, 2017 (UTC)